Is Fate Destiny?
by Madamoiselle La Lune
Summary: placed in crystal tokyo 30th century, The royal family is in danger and Serenity seems to have finally met her match as a battle of a millenium goes down. A.N.-sorry about mechanical errors-- its being mean when i upload it! i'm just lucky it has the quot


** Serenity walked down the hallways of the crystal palace. The clear cut mirror like crystal walls cast rainbows as the light shone through them playing with her alabaster skin. She sighed with content as she turned down the left corridor towards her bed room. Serenity twisted the handle and began to push open the door. she walked over to her wardrobe, and picked up Her star locket that tuxedo mask (Mamoru/Endymion) had given to her many years ago. She sat down on her bed and opened the locket. She closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful melody as it came flowing out of the Gold and silver locket like the twinkle of stars in the black silky night sky.   
She whispered, How her heart ached for him. Oh how she missed him; it had been so long since she had seen him. Suddenly the music stopped and her eyes flew open. A shiver ran down her spine as she saw a flash of ash gray flash in front of her eyes. She looked around and saw nothing but a sudden chilling cackle filled her ears but as quickly as it had came it disappeared. Shivers once again ran down her spine. The music once again began to flow from her locket. She looked at it for a moment, her hand hovering over, then closed it. she laid the locket down gently on her bed side table and her eyes shifted to a picture of she and her husband swinging a their laughing 4 year old daughter Chibi-usa in the air by her arms. she picked up the picture and smiled. Her face softened and her eyes twinkled with a familiar happiness that they usually expressed, But then her eyes fell again.  
OH Endy, Everything has been so strange since you left.** (A.N. no, they did not divorce, no Mamoru did not die... just keep reading ^.~) **She sighed once more, but this time it was sad.  
a little voice called out.  
Yes honey? Serenity said and looked up from the picture placing back in its spot next to her bed, gazing down at her small daughter.  
Are you sad Mama? Chibi-usa said, her head tilted back with her big brown eyes staring up at her mother.   
Serenity smiled a sad smile down on her daughter and said, No... no, I'm Not sad. I'm fine sweetie... her voice trailed off. are you sad? Chibi-usa cocked her head to one side. she began to try and climb up on to her parents large four poster bed, but greatly failed. Serenity laughed lightly and picked up her daughter in her arms helping her up on to her lap.  
you didn't answer my question, Are you sad? Chibi-usa didn't answer. She just stared into her mothers sad with an expression matching her own, then buried her face in her mothers chest.  
I miss Papa! Chibi-usa cried and sobbed, her mothers gown soaking up her hot tears. Serenity squeezed her daughter, hugging her closely, hearing the pain in her voice.   
I miss him too sweetie, I miss him very much. She said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes threatening to spill.   
Mama, when *sniff* is Papa coming back?*sniff* She asked her eyes red and blood shot and her face red and puffy.   
Soon Honey. Very soon. She said as she kissed the top of her head. She coddled her daughter in her arms until she had fallen asleep. She carried her into her room and laid her down on her bed tucking her in under the covers.  
Goodnight my little princess, she said and kissed her on the head once more.  
chibi-usa mumbled in her sleep turning over in her bed.  
papa... papa... a mechanical voice said and Chibi-usa's Luna-p ball came floating through the air.   
I swear i'm going to bash that thing until it breaks pretty soon, it's driving me nuts! Serenity mumbled as she closed the door behind her.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
SO? do you like it? yes? no? tell me before if i should write more. comments, questions, and yes, I DO NOT mind flames, if someone is that upset with something I wrote, then heck let them express it! I don't care, let them take their anger out on me, I won't take it personally ^.~* ~MoonieB~**


End file.
